


We'll Make Them Pay For The Things That They Did

by angstyhalfblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Other, PTSD, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Trigger Warnings, basically everyone is as straight as a bendy ruler, he is also genderqueer, hermione is trans, homophobes and transaphobes don't even bother okay, luna is asexual demipanromantic, neville is asexual aromantic, teenagers with traumatic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhalfblood/pseuds/angstyhalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they were sick of suffering.<br/>they did nothing wrong.<br/>they were just children.<br/><em>but now it was time to make them pay.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make Them Pay For The Things That They Did

_dif·fer·ent_  
ˈdif(ə)rənt/  
adjective  
1\. not the same as another or each other; unlike in nature, form, or quality.  


“Class, may I please have your attention?”

Harry looked up at the sound of the teacher’s voice, abruptly turning off his phone and -slipping it into his book. Standing next to Professor McGonagall, his AP Physics teacher, was a tall boy with silky, white blonde hair and piercing icy blue eyes. The boy looked uncomfortable to be the center of attention, but he was trying to mask it ‒and failing‒ by pretending to clean his nails. He seemed eerily familiar, and Harry wondered who he was. Maybe he’s a new student. He turned to his right where Hermione was sitting to ask her what she thought, but she was too busy staring at the boy to notice him.

“We have a new student today,” Professor McGonagall announced, gesturing towards the boy standing beside her, “A lot of you may recognize him since he came here during his freshmen year, but for those who don’t, this is Draco Malfoy. He’s a senior like the most of you so I trust you will do your best to make him feel welcome.” 

The name registered in Harry’s mind, and he couldn’t help but look at the boy in shock. _This was **Malfoy**?_ But the Malfoy he’d known when he was younger and the one currently standing in front of the class seemed like two different people. The Malfoy he’d known was arrogant and had his face stuck in a permanent sneer. But this one didn’t carry himself with confidence, and looked like he wanted nothing more than to turn invisible. It was almost scary how different Malfoy appeared to be. 

McGonagall turned to Draco, and told him in a soft voice. “You can go sit down in front of Potter, Draco. If anyone bothers you, let me know.”

Draco gave her a sideways glance, and nodded slightly. He scanned the class ‒Harry wondered if the blonde was looking for him‒ and suddenly blue eyes met bright green ones. Malfoy studied him for a brief moment, something flickering in his eyes. But whatever it had been it was gone as quickly as it had come, and the blonde focused his gaze elsewhere as he began to walk towards the seat in front of Harry.

Harry had never seen Professor McGonagall act so _gentle_. From the way she was acting, you would think that Draco was a fragile doll teetering at the edge of a cliff. He wondered what had happened to the boy for him to be treated like that. McGonagall hadn’t seemed so fond of him during freshman year. What could possibly have gone during the past two years of Malfoy’s life? Whatever it was, it didn’t seem very good.

The brunette felt his phone vibrate suddenly in his jeans pocket. Pulling it out, he was surprised to see that it was a text from Hermione. Harry unlocked his phone and read it, curious about what she had to say:  
__  
From: Know It All  
To: The Chosen One

 _Malfoy seems different. Like_ really _different._

_From: The Chosen One  
To: Know It All_

_I never thought I’d see the day when u were texting in class. And yeah, he does seem different. At least less of the prat that he used to be._

_From: Know It All  
To: The Chosen One_

_I think you should talk to him and become friends with him._  
  
Harry frowned as he read her reply. Was she forgetting everything Malfoy had did to him? Everything Malfoy had done to them? Did she forget the time when she’d gotten so fed up with his hurtful insults so she’d punched him in the face? Did she expect to forgive him now that he was supposedly different? Suddenly angry, he quickly typed out a response:

_From: The Chosen One  
To: Know It All_

_R u mad??? Did u forget freshman year???? And middle school???_

_From: Know It All  
To: The Chosen One_

_That was when we were younger and something obviously happened to him during the last two years. I just think it’s a good idea for you to talk to him._  
  
Hermione was definitely out of her mind. Harry was about to respond with a “Fuck, no.” or something along those lines, but Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, drawing his attention towards her. She was staring at him with a stern look, holding out her hand. Understanding immediately what she was waiting for, Harry sighed in defeat and locked his phone before placing it in her outstretched hand.

“See me after class, Potter.” The teacher said, “You should know better than to text during my class like that.”

His cheeks were red with embarrassment. “Sorry, Professor.” He mumbled under his breath, staring at his desk sheepishly.

Professor McGonagall turned to his right where Hermione sat. “You too, Granger.” Hermione turned beet red much to everyone’s amusement ‒after all, it wasn't everyday Hermione got in trouble‒ and she handed her phone to the professor. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you texting. You’ll see me after class as well.”

Harry slouched in his seat, glancing at the clock. There was still twenty minutes left to the class, and he groaned mentally. Professor McGonagall’s class was usually far more interesting, but he really wanted to continue his conversation with Hermione about Malfoy. So far the remainder of the class he just sat there, glaring at the back of Malfoy’s head. What happened to him? Why was everyone treating him like he hadn’t done all those horrible things three years ago? 

He didn’t know if he could forgive Malfoy for something he hadn’t even bother apologizing for. And why was Hermione automatically assuming he was different? For heaven’s sake, the boy had only arrived in the class twenty minutes ago. Just because the way he carried himself now wasn’t the same as the way he’d carried himself three years ago didn’t mean he wasn’t any less of a prat than he was before. You’d think that Hermione of all people would know that. So why was she assuming that he was different just because he seemed like it was.

_Brrrrriinnnggg!!!_ The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Harry let out a breath of relief, putting his belongings in his school bag before slipping the bag on his back. He walked up to Professor McGonagall with Hermione a few paces behind him. She gave back their phones, and just as Harry turned to leave, McGonagall called out:

“Wait a minute, Potter.” She said gruffly, “I need to talk to you.” The professor glanced at Hermione, “Alone.”

The brown-eyed girl exited the room wordlessly, leaving Harry with the strict teacher. “What’s wrong, professor?” He questioned, noticing her hesitance. 

“I need you to tutor Malfoy.”

If Harry had been drinking a glass of water, he would’ve surely spit it out as gross as that may seem. “What?!” _I must have misheard her._ “What do you want me to do?”

“I need you to tutor Malfoy.” Professor McGonagall repeated, “He missed half of this semester and I need you to help him catch up otherwise he’ll fail midterms.”

“Why me though?” Harry frowned in bewilderment, “I mean, Hermione would probably be much better at tutoring than me since she’s always helping everybody with their work. Plus she’s got a 4.0 GPA.”

“You have an higher grade than Hermione in my class,” The professor answered, and then took a deep breath before saying, “I understand that you and Malfoy were never the best of friends‒” He couldn’t help but chuckle at how much of an understatement that was, and McGonagall gave him a stern look, “‒but I need you to do this for me. You just need to tutor him until he catches up with our current lesson. It’s only a temporary arrangement.”

Harry sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to accept. Besides like McGonagall said it was only temporary. He wouldn’t have to do for that long. Just until Malfoy caught up with the class. He could survive until then ‒at least he hoped so.

“Okay.” He told the middle-aged woman, and she looked relieved that he hadn’t put up as much as a fuss as she thought he would. “Just until he catches up.”

Harry had a feeling that until then, he was in for absolute hell.

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies!
> 
> so this is my first multi chap fic on this site, and I'm actually really excited for this! Tell me your thoughts on this first chapter and whether or not i should contiue this. in the comments. Please it would be nice to have some feedback :))))
> 
> -Risa


End file.
